4th of July Special
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: Hi there. This story was written to help celebrate the 4th of July. It's all about Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten and what they endure on their 4th of July. Please review if you read. Thank you for your time and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :D (Even though I'm one day late, hehe.)


**This is just a little something to help celebrate the 4th of July. Enjoy! (\^-^/)**

* * *

"I can't wait for tonight!" Ino squealed as she clapped her hands together in excitement. She was soon joined by her good friend Sakura.

"Me neither! I just can't wait to see all of the fireworks!" soon the two were joined in a hug of excitement and anticipation. Just then both girls looked to their fellow friend who was just standing beside them quietly.

"What's the matter Hinata? Why are you so quiet?" Ino asked as she broke the hug between her and Sakura.

Hinata only jerked her head up in surprise and stared at the girls with wide eyes. She quickly started to wave her hands in front of her and shake her head frantically with a nervous smile gracing her features.

"O-oh! I-I'm fine!" she said as she stopped her panicking actions and released a deep sigh. She then looked back up at the two girls with a small smile. "I'm just waiting for Tenten to bring us our food."

Both Ino and Sakura turned in the direction of their brown haired friend who was just now getting their tray of food.

"Oh..." both mused as Tenten bowed her head to the worker and then make her way over to them.

She smiled sweetly to her friends. "Well here's the food!" with that being said, all four girls made their way over to an empty table and sat down as Tenten started to pass out their orders.

"Sakura, here's your veggie burger and dumplings. Ino, here's your salad with blueberries. Hinata, here's your ceaser salad with cinnamon rolls. And finally, my Chinese food. Enjoy everyone!"

Once all of the girls got their meals, they started to eat in silence. The silence was soon ended when Ino started to speak with joy.

"So, what kimonos do you girls plan on wearing to the fireworks show?" she asked. "I'm wearing my light blue one with the navy blue sash and white lilies on it. I'm also going to be putting a lily in my hair too. I'm going to look so fabulous!" she cheered.

"Your going to look so pretty in that Ino." Sakura agreed. "That's the kimono I like best on you."

"Aw, thanks Sakura. So what are you wearing?" she replied, taking a bite of her salad.

Sakura thought for a moment as she chewed on her burger. Once she swallowed, she looked at Ino. "I was thinking I could wear my green kimono. You know the one that matches my eyes."

Ino's eyes lit up with glee. "Oh yeah! I know what one your talking about. That one is so pretty."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, well to along with it, I was thinking of wearing a pink sash to go with the Sakura flowers that are embroidered into the kimono. What do you think?" she said, looking to her friends as she took another bite of her veggie burger.

"I think that would look really nice Sakura. You would look so pretty if you wore that." Tenten stated, taking a sip of her soda.

"What are you wearing Tenten?" Ino asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Let me guess. Your going to wear that red kimono with the dragon pattern on it with an orange and white sash, huh?"

Tenten's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh! How did you know?!"

Ino just chuckled as all three girls looked at her with shocked faces. "Let's just say that you're quite predictable Tenten. He-he-he." she responded, taking a sip of her own drink. Tenten only blushed out of embarrassment as she took a bite of the meat on her plate.

Ino then turned her attention to Hinata. "So what is it that your wearing Hinata?"

Hinata looked to Ino with a smile. "Well I had Neji help me pick out my kimono actually." Ino and the rest of the girls looked at Hinata questioningly.

"He really helped you pick it out?" Sakura asked, raising a pink brow.

Hinata nodded.

Ino rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her salad again. "Well I guess it's not a sexy kimono then..." Ino mumbled. This earned her a smack on the head from Sakura.

"Ow Billboard Brow! That hurt!" she said rubbing her aching head. Sakura only looked at her threateningly.

"Then don't say such things around Hinata moron."

"What was that Sakura!" Ino hissed back. That comment soon started a quiet argument between the two that both Hinata and Tenten just watched with shame.

A moment later, while the two were still arguing, Tenten turned to Hinata with a friendly smile. "So what kimono did Neji pick out for you?" she asked.

Hinata looked over to Tenten and smiled back. "He chose out a white kimono with dark purple flowers embroidered on it. He also chose out a light purple sash with a white ribbon on it. It's actually very pretty and I was really surprised that he had actually picked it out for me." she said, taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

"Well it does sound nice. I can't wait to see you in it." Sakura complimented, apparently finished with the fight between her and Ino.

"Same here. So how are you going to have your hair and makeup?" Tenten asked.

"All of you will leave those things up to me!" Ino exclaimed. All three girls looked over to the blonde.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura asked, quirking a brow as she took a bit of her dumpling.

"I want all of you to bring your kimonos over to my house." Ino replied, catching the girls off guard. "All of us can change there. Once we're all dressed up, I'll take the pleasure of doing all of your hair and makeup." she then turned to Sakura. "And when I'm done with all of you, you can do my hair and makeup Sakura." she then turned back to the rest of the group. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan. I'm in." Tenten said as she took the last bite of her meal.

"Same here." Sakura agreed as she too took the last bite of her food.

Hinata only nodded since her mouth was full of her cinnamon roll.

"Alright then. When we leave here, we all head home and then you girls come to my house asap. Okay?" Ino said as she stood up with her empty plate in hand. The rest of the girls did the same.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Tenten said. And with that, all four girls threw out their empty plates and left the eatery.

* * *

Just like Tenten had said, all three girls arrived at Ino's house within ten minutes with their kimonos.

The day was going by quickly as all of them took their time to make sure that their kimonos came out looking nice and perfect. Each girl truly did look amazing in their kimonos.

Once each of them had on their kimonos on, Ino immediately began to work on the girls' hair and makeup. First she did Tenten. She had Tenten take down her twin buns and just put it into one tight bun. She added in a red Chinese hair pin into the bun. The pin had a small dragon hanging from it. Her makeup consisted of orange eyeshadow, white eyeliner, light red blush, and red lipstick. She truly did look amazing.

Next she moved onto Hinata. She had let Hinata keep her bangs and the two strands of hair that framed her face. She had tied the rest of her hair into a long flowing ponytail. She had added in two Chinese hair pins that took the shape of dangling lilacs and lavenders. Her makeup was light with only white and light purple eyeshadow with clear lip gloss.

Finally, Ino moved onto Sakura. She had given Sakura the liberty of keeping her hair down, but put in a green headband that had a real Sakura blossom glued to it. Her makeup consisted of light green eyeshadow with pink blush and light pink lip gloss.

Once Ino finished with Sakura, Sakura had placed Ino in the chair that Ino had each of the other girls sit in. Sakura had put Ino's hair into a long braid while keeping her signature bang in front of her eye, and just like Ino had said, Sakura put in the lily that Ino said she was going to put in her hair. Her makeup consisted of dark blue eyeshadow with pink blush and a pale pink lipstick.

As soon as Sakura finished, all four girls ran to Ino's mirror and looked themselves over.

"Wow we look hot!" Ino squealed with pure delight.

"Heck yeah we do!" Sakura agreed.

"You know, it's getting pretty late. That means the fireworks are going to start pretty soon." Tenten said looking at her fellow companions.

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all turned towards the clock on Ino's night stand. The clock read 7:04 pm. The fireworks start around 8:00 to 8:15 pm.

"If we want to be on time and still have some fun, we should leave now." Sakura stated as she walked over to Ino's bed and grabbed her small purse. The other girls did the same as her and soon all the girls were out of the house as soon as they put on their matching geta sandals.

* * *

It was dark outside at the 4th of July festival. The only light was coming from the various firework festivities that were going on at different stands.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura had made it on time to join in on the festivities. They were playing different games at different stations and they even won a couple of prizes.

Sakura had won a fish at the fishing booth. Ino had won a whole pack of hair pins at the ring toss booth. Tenten and Hinata both had won stuffed animals, but from different booths. Tenten had won a stuffed tiger at the test of strength game and Hinata had won a giant stuffed teddy bear at targeting game.

"This is so fun, but I wish they would get on with the fireworks already." Sakura said as she looked at her new fish.

"Yeah. Not to mention, we haven't seen any of our friends since we've been here." Ino agreed, looking around at the other people.

"I hope we aren't the only ones that came here. That would be terrible." Tenten inquired, looking about as well.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is here." Hinata reassured, holding onto her teddy bear that was almost as big as she is.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino asked, looking over at Hinata. "Have you seen anyone at all?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I'm sure all of them are here. We just have to be patient."

"Yeah." Sakura chanted. "I bet they'll turn up sooner or later. Everyone comes to these things."

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's determination. "Alright. Whatever." she then pointed a polished finger in the pinkette's direction. "But if I don't see someone by the time the fireworks start, I'm gonna go ballistic. You hear me? Ballistic!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten mused and this made all of the girls laugh. Suddenly, they all heard a loud pop sound.

Each of them turned their heads to the sky to see the beautiful sparks shining in the dark sky.

"Oh wow!" Sakura cheered. Her eyes sparkled with glee at the sight of all the different sparks in the night sky.

"So beautiful..." Hinata mumbled as she too had the same gleam in her eyes.

"Sweet." Tenten said as she stared up at the sky with a smile on her face.

"Well it would be even sweeter if we got to our favorite spot to watch them!" Ino shouted in delight as she started to push all of her friends in the direction of their watching spot. "Come on! Stop dragging your feet!"

And with one final push from the blonde, all four lovely girls sprinted to their favorite watching spot.

* * *

Once the girls were closing in on their fireworks watching spot, they slowed down their sprinting into a fast pace walk. As they walked, Ino started to talk with a sad look on her face.

"I still can't believe that none of our friends showed up. Shikamaru and Choji said that they were going to be here. Matter of fact, everyone said they were going to be here." she said with a pout. Another firework went off and her attention was brought back up to the sky, but then it was quickly brought back down to the grassy floor. "Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee... they all told me that they would be here."

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten looked down in sadness as well, for they had not seen a single friend since the fireworks started. Suddenly, they heard a voice. A female voice. A female voice that they have grown to know well.

"Hey ladies! Why so glum?!" the girl shouted. Each of the girls shot their heads up as the girl sounded close to them. As they saw who it was that was talking to them, their saddened expressions became no more.

"Temari!" they cheered in unison. All of them ran up to the sand kunoichi, who was wearing a black kimono with a red sash, and embraced her tightly into a five way hug.

Temari could only laugh at the reaction of the girls. "Ha-ha-ha. Well, well, well. Seems like you guys missed me more than the others did."

"Well of course we miss you. You're one of us." Sakura said with a large grin on her face.

"Did you come here by yourself or did you bring your brothers with you?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Actually, it was Gaara's idea to come out here for the fourth of July. He ended up bringing Kankuro and I." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really?! It was Gaara's idea? Why did he want to come?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you guys do this stuff back at your village?" Tenten added. Temari only smirked at the questions.

"Well duh. Every village does this. Gaara says that he wanted to come because of diplomatic reasons, but I know the real reason why he wanted to come." she replied, but she could help but let a chuckle slip pass her lips.

All the girls looked quizzically at the sand kunoichi. "What do mean?" Tenten asked. "What's the real reason?"

Temari put her attention on Hinata and her smirk grew just a tad.

"Let's just say that he wanted to see a certain someone that he couldn't get out of his mind. He-he-he." Hinata immediately flushed a deep red from the way that Temari was staring at her.

Both Sakura and Tenten only went "Oooooooooo, Hinata~...", causing the girl's blush to darken. All of a sudden, the girls were cut off from their teasing by Ino.

"Wait. What did you mean when you said that we missed you more than the others? Did you see them? Are they here?!" Ino asked frantically with pleading eyes.

Temari arched a brow at the younger girl. "Well yeah I saw them, and yes they are here. Actually, the reason I'm even standing right here talking with you guys is because both Neji and Gaara had me and a couple of the others come looking for you."

"Really?!" the girls cheered. Hearing this made them want to jump for joy. Their friends were here, and they were looking for them. Just then, yet another five fireworks popped in the sky, lighting it with the colors of blue, pink, green, red, and purple.

All five girls watched in amazement as the sparks flew.

"Aaah!" they sighed in pure joy. All of sudden, they heard the voices of their male companions.

"Sakura – chan!" one boy yelled.

"Ino!" another yelled.

"Tenten!" yelled a third.

"Yo! Hinata!" came a forth.

"Hey Temari! You were supposed to bring them back to the spot if you saw them! What are you doing!" the fifth voice shouted.

Each of the girls turned to the direction of the voices and Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura instantly filled up in happiness at the sight of all five men wearing their yukatas.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back at the boy clad in a dark orange and black yukata.

"Choji!" Ino yelled to the chubby boy wearing a large dark red yukata.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted to the boy wearing a deep blue-green yukata.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted to the boy wearing a black and brown yukata.

"Shut up Kankuro! We were just talking! I'm bringing them up now!" Temari yelled back to her younger brother. She then turned her attention to the girls. "Come ladies. We better not keep them waiting any longer." she then started to walk towards the waiting boys with the girls in tow.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten ended up getting to see all of their friends for the forth of July. They were surprised to hear that all of them had waited for them at their favorite watching spot. Everyone of them was there.

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and the sand siblings as well. All of them were there. Even their sensei and the Hokage were there. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, everyone! They were all there to enjoy the fireworks with them and the girls couldn't be any happier.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all sat next to each other on the smooth, soft grass. They watched as the sparks flew in the sky, giving off different shapes and colors. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps and they all turned to see Temari walking up to them.

She took a seat next to Hinata who was sitting next to Tenten who was sitting beside Sakura who was sitting next to Ino. Sakura looked over at Temari.

"Wouldn't you rather sit with your brothers?" she asked.

Temari chuckled a bit and then looked at Sakura. "I was just sitting with them and their getting boring. Besides, I'd much rather chill with my girls. Also..." she looked back at her brother and then to Hinata and then to the fireworks in the sky. "It seems Gaara has been looking at _something _far more interesting than these wonderful fireworks." she started to laugh again as all of the girls looked back to Gaara to see what she meant.

What they saw made Ino, Tenten, and Sakura laugh at the expense of their dear indigo haired friend.

Gaara had been staring at Hinata instead of the fireworks. This caused Hinata to blush a deep shade of red. Temari, too, looked back at her brother just in time to see him turn away from the stares of her friends, with a red hue tinting his cheeks.

"Aw Hinata. You made my baby brother blush. Cute." Temari said as she patted Hinata on her back. Hinata's blush only darkened and she buried face into her hands. This caused all of the girls to laugh wholeheartedly as Tenten and Temari pulled Hinata into their embrace while Sakura continued to laugh and stare at the fireworks. Ino had actually fallen on her back, holding her stomach as tears escaped her eyes.

"I-it's no-not funny..." Hinata mumbled under the embrace of Temari and Tenten. This only caused the girls to laugh harder.

Their laughter was soon joined in by the rest of their friends, including their sensei and Tsunade and Shizune.

"Ha-ha... I think Kankuro told everyone about Gaara blushing over Hinata! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ino cheered between laughter. Soon everyone was laughing at the expense of both Gaara and Hinata.

A while later, the laughter was dieing down, but everyone was still a tad bit giggly. Temari and Tenten still held Hinata in a three way hug while Ino remained lying on her back with her arms behind her head. Sakura was holding herself up by having her hands placed behind her.

Everyone was back to watching the fireworks in the sky, with each spark illuminating them in different colors. Once in a while, they would share a chorus of oh's and ah's at the most spectacular lights.

Just then, a firework flew up in the sky and took on the shape of the Konoha leaf symbol and the Suna sand symbol with a plus sign in between. Another firework shot in the sky immediately after and it dispersed to show the word UNITED.

The entire group was amazed at that one display. Apparently Sakura was the most amazed because she couldn't help but say...

"Best forth of July... ever."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. This was my very first one shot and I just had to write it for the forth of July. To be honest, this is how I would love for my forth of July experience to be. This forth of July, I did nothing. So anyway, thank you for reading and please review. Have a good day or good night. Bye bye!**


End file.
